A Devil Among the Dead: Rewritten
by Apocalypse Legionaire 117
Summary: In the last battle against Dante, a portal opened up in the Netherworld as Vergil was flung into the world of HotD. A world where a global apocalypse ensues as Earth is plagued by the living dead. To top it all off, Vergil is hunted by an organization known as Umbrella. Can Vergil find out the mastermind behind all of this and stop him before it's too late? Rewritten!


A Devil among the Dead

A DMC x HotD Crossover (Will have elements from Resident Evil)

Okay so basically, this is my first fanfiction ever. I have always been a fan of Vergil so I decided to throw him into the world of HotD. I have read some of the HotD fanfiction so I decided to try my hand on it. Before you start reading, my Vergil will be OOC. If you don't like my Vergil then you shouldn't read my fanfic. He will also be powerful but not Godlike, there will be opponents that are stronger than him.

This fanfic will be rated M and I am unsure if I will include lemons since there are reports of stories with lemons being taken down but if you readers want it I will try since I have no experience at all.

I accept any and all criticism, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, High School of the Dead or Resident Evil.

**AN: Okay so this is the rewrite of A Devil Among the Dead. I didn't know what overcame me when I wrote the second chapter and many have said that I made Vergil into a wimp. Originally I wanted Vergil's personality to be similar to Tobi but that backfired so Vergil will stay in character this time but I still plan to change his personality later. Anyways, on with the story and hopefully I won't screw this up.**

**Thanks goes to sanddrake111 for his ideas as well as helping me beta my fanfiction.**

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

**Prologue: A Twist of Fate**

**"You've heard of it haven't you? The legend of Sparda. When I was young my father would tell my stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm and sealed the evil entities off the human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I never believed it. I thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How to I know? Well... I met the sons of Sparda - Both of them. Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch enemies. It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting. But in the end... only one was left standing..." - Lady**

**In the Netherworld, two brothers fought. Their blades sung as they clashed against each other, steel met steel as they met a deadlock before they parted. Both had the same appearance as they clashed once more. They had white hair and they both stood at a height of 6" 1'. The twins were relentless in their assault, they matched each other blow for blow.**

**One of them wore a long red two-tailed trench coat with zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, brown leather pants and black combat boots Two M1911-style handguns hung from a weapon holster strapped to the back of the coat, the names Ebony and Ivory etched on both guns. The blade in his hands was a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel had a single spike with a plain grip. The guard was skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges. This was Rebellion and its wielder was Dante, the younger of the two twins.**

**The other wore a blue trench coat left open with intricate white designs along the edges of the coat, A black leather vest underneath the coat, a pair of black pants, a pair of brown leather boots that go up to his knees and a pair of fingerless leather gloves with a portion of the back cut out. He wielded an O-katana with an ornate bronze octagonal guard. The handle had the traditional gold wrappings along with black and white ornaments and featured several ornaments with the most notable one was a dragon and the endpoint of the hilt. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood, having several metallic ornaments on its far end and a yellow sageo. This was Yamato and its wielder was Vergil, the older of the two.**

**As Vergil and Dante continued their duel, the Force Edge began to crackle with power. **(In my fanfic, Vergil fought Dante with Yamato instead and Force Edge was stabbed at the spot where Vergil fell)

**XNetherworldX**

"Am I... Being defeated?" Vergil questioned himself as he was on his last leg. They had fought for nearly an hour and both twins had sustained grievous wounds though Dante had managed to beat him. Still he refused to yield! Not when the power he had sought for so long was now within his grasp!

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on. Get up. You can do better than that." Dante asked. His cocky tone made Vergil furious! Vergil forced himself to stand once more. The whole world started shaking as Vergil addressed his twin.

"The portal to the Human world is closing, Dante... Because the amulets have been separated." Dante paid no heed as he replied. "Let's finish this Vergil. I have to stop you, even if that means killing you." Vergil merely prepared his blade in response. And with that they both charged. As they passed each other, blade met flesh as blood was spilt. They both stood there and all was still.

"Argh!" Vergil cried out as he stumbled forward, his amulet flew from his grasp. He managed to reclaim it as he turned to Dante. "No one can have this Dante," He said, panting heavily as he slowly walked backwards towards Force Edge, neither noticed as the power surrounding it grew stronger with every second. "It's mine! It belongs to a son of Sparda!" Vergil was now standing beside Force Edge, his amulet touching the blade's hilt as sparks exploded from the contact. Dante dashed towards his brother but stopped as Yamato was leveled at his throat.

"Leave me and go Dante! If you don't want to get trapped in the Demon World." The air behind Vergil began to distort as he continued. "I'm staying, this place was our father's home."

Suddenly, the power around the Force Edge exploded, stunning the both of them. It coalesced at the edge of the waterfall and began to expand before it exploded once more, forming a dimensional rift. It began to suck everything in as the twins tried to escape its pull, unfortunately for Vergil, he was weakened from his fight with Dante as he drew closer and closer to the portal. Dante cursed as he called out to Vergil.

"Damn it! Vergil I'm coming!" Vergil, however had other plans.

"NO! Don't come any closer or we'll both get trapped here!" He used the last of his energy, summoning his blades and launched them at Dante, hoping to spare his brother from his fate. Dante was unable to dodge as the blades struck him, throwing him back as he cried out in anguish.

"Vergil no!" Vergil merely smirked in response as he was yanked from his feet.

"Goodbye, Dante..." and with that he disappeared into the portal. It closed immediately after that, leaving a stunned Dante and Force Edge, still staying at the same spot.

**XTokonosu CityX (Year 2009)**

The night was quiet as most of its inhabitants were dozing off peacefully, unaware as a portal opened just above the clouds. From it, a white-haired teen appeared and fell towards the city as the portal closed. Vergil was still conscious as he continued his descent.

'_Damn... I'm still weak from the fight against Dante. A fall this high... I might die!_' He gritted his teeth and found out that he could use his Devil Trigger and maintain it for 5 seconds. Vergil had only one chance to survive this so he prepared himself. As he fell, he continued to pick up speed until he looked like a shooting star to everyone else below.

**XOutskirts of Tokonosu CityX**

In an underground research facility, a man was slowly pacing back and forth in the center of a room filled with screens, each showing a part of Tokonosu city as well as parts of the facility.

The man stood over 6 feet tall, though his form was slighted hunched over. His hair was tied up into a small ponytail; a part of it framed the right side of his face and a monocle set on his left eye. The man wore a white scientist's lab coat with parts of it set in gold and a pair of black gloves. A notebook and pen were held in his hands as he observed the screens, occasionally scribbling down something while muttering to himself. As he continued his observations, the door to the room was opened as a scientist came up to him.

"Sir, we've detected an anomaly above the city." The man paused his pacing and slowly turned to him, an uninterested look on his face before turning back to the screens.

"Oh? And what is it that you must i-i-i-interrupt me?" The man demanded as the scientist continued.

"Sir, one of our probes picked up a life sign not too long ago. It just... Appeared out of thin air and the strangest thing was... It was a human's signature." At this the man froze.

"What!?" The man cried out as the screens flickered slightly before displaying the live feed from the probe. Upon seeing the speck of light, an excited look appeared on his face as he smiled gleefully.

"Interesting... So **he **was right after all." The man said, his notes momentarily forgotten.

"Should we send a recovery team?"

The man turned his head slightly. "No. It appears that he is heading towards the city. We must not reveal ourselves just yet. Leave him be... For now. What of the recovery process at the volcano? Are there any traces of his DNA left?"

"Yes sir. We've managed to find remnants of the virus containing his DNA, it seems that he injected himself with the virus at some point of his fight. It's currently on its way back here as we speak." The man nodded and began to take down notes as the screens returned to normal.

"Good, begin the revival p-p-p-process immediately when it arrives. We must not keep **him **waiting. Is that all?"

"Yes sir." The man nodded again and waved the scientist off.

"Very well, leave me. I have more research to do and experiments that require my attention." The scientist bowed and left the room, leaving the man to his observations.

**XBack with VergilX**

Vergil surveyed the landscape below in search of a place to land without causing any collateral damage. Luckily, he saw an empty park and righted himself. As Vergil drew closer and closer to the ground below, he activated his DT and did a mental countdown.

'_5... 4... 3... 2..._' He slammed into the ground, forming a huge crater from the force of his descent. Dust and earth flew everywhere as a shock wave surged from the crater, causing a slight tremor in the city. Car alarms went off and dogs started barking, waking up the city's inhabitants. As the dust settled, Vergil emerged from the crater, his coat torn in some areas as cuts and bruises littered his body. He still had Yamato in his grip as he slowly walked away from the crash site, pure adrenaline the only thing keep him from collapsing. "1..."

Vergil wandered aimlessly through the streets. His vision began to waver as his breathing grew ragged. Vergil was battling to stay conscious, though it was a battle he was slowly losing. After walking for what seemed like hours, the strength in his body left him as his world spun. Vergil collapsed with a thud, finally unable to move.

'_I... Can't move..._' Vergil tried in vain to get up but it was useless. Pain wracked throughout his whole body, the injuries sustained from his fight with Dante and his descent to the city finally catching up with him. Vergil's world grew darker with each passing second.

"Oh my, are you alright!?" A voice cried out, drawing Vergil's attention.

Craning his head towards the source of the voice, he caught sight of a purple haired teen running towards him. Vergil tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. The teen was kneeling beside him, a concerned look on her face. She was talking to him but Vergil was slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing on Vergil's mind before he succumbed to the world of darkness was...

'_Forgive me... Dante..._'

**XBreakX**

**XVergil's DreamX**

When Vergil's eyes opened, he was greeted with a sight he never hoped to see ever again.

He was standing in front of his home once again. The home where he and his family lived before... Upon seeing the mansion, memories of his childhood surfaced once more. His first fight with Dante using wooden swords. The amulets given to them by their mother on their eighth birthday. Speaking of Dante...

Vergil could never understand why Dante would protect those weak humans. They lacked the means to protect themselves and they always squabble among each other, often killing one another for personal gain. They could never hope to match up against demons, so why? Why was he defeated instead? How could he lose to Dante!? While Vergil had forsaken his human side and fully embraced the Demon within, Dante had chosen the exact opposite. And even though Vergil was thoroughly frustrated at him and himself, a small part of him felt strangely proud. Proud that his younger brother had surpassed him. Even though he would rather die than admit it, Vergil cared for Dante. He had been searching for Dante whereabouts and when he found out that he was alive, Vergil was happy for the first time since the death of his mother.

His mother... A pang of guilt washed over him at the memory of his mother. She had died in the fire, protecting both him and Dante at the cost of her own life. Ever since the death of his mother and his subsequent separation with Dante, Vergil had blamed himself for failing to protect both of his family members. Believing that it was his fault, Vergil swore that he would gain power so that he may surpass his father. Vergil sought a way to obtain that power and it came in the form of a sword, Force Edge. Enlisting the aid of Arkham, he sought to obtain the true power sealed in the Force Edge through the breaking of the seal created by his fathers and the summoning the of the Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil would have almost succeeded if it were not for Dante's intervention and Arkham's betrayal.

A scream broke Vergil out of his thoughts as the mansion burst into flames. Vergil rushed into the mansion, uncaring of the flames licking at him.

'_No... Not again..._' Vergil rushed up the stairs, heading towards the source of the scream.

"Dante! Vergil! Run!" Eva's voice rang out as Vergil towards the burning door leading to his mother's room.

"AH!"

"Mother!" Vergil cried out as he crashed through the door. What he saw made his blood boil. His mother was impaled on one of the demon's scythe, a younger version of Dante was huddled in the closet, trying not to alert the other demons to his position. "NO!" Enraged at the sight of his mother, Vergil roared in anger, rushing forward and mercilessly slaughtered the demons before him. Within a minute, Vergil was covered in the blood of demons, but Vergil's only thought was of his mother's well being. "Mother!" Vergil cried out, rushing towards his mother's side. Vergil found a gaping hole through the center of Eva's chest, the signs of being impaled by a blade. "No... No! Mother!' Vergil cried out as he cradled his mother in his arms. Vergil knew this was a dream, in his mind he knew it. Yet reliving the memory of his mother's death was too much even for Vergil.

"She's dead." Turning his head, he saw the 8 year old form of Dante staring at Eva's body. "She's dead and it's your fault." Vergil's eyes widened upon hearing those words, "You let her die, it's your fault. Why didn't you protect her?" Younger Dante asked. "Why were you so weak? Why couldn't you save her?"

"No... I..." Vergil said but was cut off by young Dante.

"You were such a pathetic weakling, you let Mother die and you left me alone. It's your fault... It's your fault!" Young Dante sneered at Vergil. "You couldn't save Mother. You were weak! You failed her! You failed me! Even after you sought for power..." Young Dante's form wavered and Dante appeared in his place. "You still failed... And now here you are... Broken and defeated by my hands." A sinister smirk appeared on Dante's face as Rebellion materialized in his hands. Twirling it around, Dante looked like he was inspecting the blade before he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Vergil's eyes widened, teleporting away with his mother in his arms. Rebellion smashed through the burning floor moments ago he teleported near the stairs, Dante smirked evilly at Vergil.

"This isn't real, you're not Dante! All of this is just a dream!" Vergil cried out, his emotions in turmoil. A sharp pain erupted from his chest, causing Vergil to stumble. Looking down Vergil saw a knife stabbed into his chest and the one who did it was none other than... "W-what?"

Dante appeared before Vergil and with a single thrust, ran him through with Rebellion before taking Eva from Vergil's arms. Dante then proceeded to kick Vergil down the stairs, causing Vergil to roll painfully down the stairs, the impacts jolting Rebellion which was still impaled through his chest; sending waves of pain through Vergil's body. Vergil tried to stand but only succeeded in getting up on one knee, the sudden movement causing him to cough out blood.

"Well, where's your big talk now Verg? You thought I was weak like the humans you despised right?" Dante said, punching Vergil in the gut before tossing him against the wall, the sword pinning him to it. "Where's all that damn pride of yours huh? Dante cocked a fist back but stopped when a slender hand landed on his shoulder. Dante turned his head slightly before stepping away. Vergil felt a hand under his chin and his head was lifted to meet the face of his mother, Eva. Her face held a wicked grin unfitting of her appearance.

"Vergil, my son... Even after all this time, you were still as weak as you are back then. All your efforts to reclaim the true power of the Force Edge gone to waste, even Dante managed to surpass you in your quest. Even now, you still could not protect me. Look," she gestured to the hole in her chest. "If only you were stronger, then you could have prevented my death and Dante's separation. You are no better than the humans themselves." Vergil's eyes widened as Eva smirked at Vergil's expression. "But now that Dante's returned, I can finally get rid of you, Vergil. After all," Eva grabbed the knife stuck in Vergil's chest and tore it out, causing Vergil to grit his teeth, trying to stifle the screams threatening to come out of his mouth. Eva traced the knife on the place where Vergil's heart was, she then leaned forward and whispered, "Might controls everything. And without strength," a vicious grin appeared on Eva's face. "You cannot protect anything."

With that, she plunged the knife into Vergil's heart.

**XXX**

"Gaaaah!"

Vergil woke up in a cold sweat, jolting up to a sitting position from his position and immediately grimaced from the pain shooting through his body. Looking around, he was surprised to find himself in a Japanese style room. Looking at himself, he saw the bandages covering the majority of his body.

'_Where am I? The last thing I saw was that purple haired girl and then I blacked out... Did she bring me here?_' Vergil mused as he tried to stand up. He failed a couple times but Vergil refused to give up. Finally standing on wobbly legs, Vergil made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open it, the door slid open. ON instinct, Vergil jumped backwards... Or at least he tried to. Forgetting that he was still weakened, his legs gave out and Vergil collapsed forward, crashing into the person at the door.

"Ahh!" The person cried out as they both went crashing to the ground. Disoriented from the fall, Vergil pushed himself up and met face-to-face with one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The girl had long, straight and shiny purple hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She had a pair of blue eyes and her lips were a shiny pink. The girl was wearing a white crop cami top and a pair of jeans and they both of them were wet from head to toe. A bucket laid sideways with a rag nearby. The girl's top was now almost see-through revealing a purple lace bra underneath. The girl was now blushing up a storm, her eyes refusing to meet with his.

Now most men would have freaked out and started sputtering while blushing like a tomato, Vergil however was not most men. "Are you alright?" Vergil asked the now blushing teen.

**XXX**

Saeko Busujima was at a loss.

She had found the white haired man lying right in front of her house. Calling for her father, they both carried the teen inside to tend to his wounds. Saeko was horrified to see multiple lacerations across the man's torso and there were bruises littered all over his body. But when she saw his back, she could not help but gasp in shock. The man's back was completely purple, almost like he had fallen on his back from a great height. They did their best to bandage the man's wounds and place him in one of the spare rooms. She had been watching over the man for the whole night before her father relieved her.

The man had been unconscious for two days and they were both surprised by how fast he healed. During those days, almost all his wounds were gone and his back was returning to its normal color. They were confused but her father had his suspicions. It was morning and the third day since the man's arrival.

Saeko was on her way to the man's room, a bucket and rag in her hands. She was wondering just where did the white haired man came from. His appearance was that of a foreigner and when she found him, he held an O-katana in his hands, indicating that he maybe a samurai. Now Saeko grew up learning the sword even the extended history of katanas, yet she had never seen an O-katana such as his. She had also found an amulet wreathed in gold and a large red gem when it fell out of the man's coat. Engraved on the back of the amulet was the name, 'Vergil'. Thinking that it was something important to the man, she placed it back in the coat's pocket.

She had just slid the door open when something crashed into her, spilling the water all over her as she was pushed down to the ground. As she lay sprawled against the floor, she lifted her head to see the white haired man staring at her. A blush crept up her face as she averted her eyes. Her clothes were damp and were almost see-through by now. His hands were pinning her to the ground but he didn't seem to notice. His icy blue eyes were staring intently at Saeko's face and it made her squirm slightly under his gaze and from the position they were in. Saeko was about to speak when the man beat her to the punch.

"Are you alright?" The man asked in English. Luckily Saeko was proficient in that language so she was able to understand him.

"I-I'm fine." Saeko replied, getting a nod from him as he pushed himself up. He then stuck out a hand to help her up which she took.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to land on top of you, my legs gave out when I tried to walk to the door." Saeko gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. You should be resting right now, so please lie back down, mister..."

"Vergil. You can call me Vergil." Saeko nodded.

"Very well Vergil-san, my name is Saeko. Now please rest, I will return to change your bandages." Vergil nodded albeit a bit reluctantly as he sat down on the floor. Saeko turned to leave but was stopped by his voice.

"Saeko, you might want to change your clothes." Saeko turned around, her head tilted slightly with a confused expression. He merely pointed at her clothes. Saeko looked down and immediately blushed, her arms coming up to cover herself. She had completely forgotten about that! Not trusting her voice, she gave him a slight nod before walking out of the room and closing the door.

A few minutes later, Saeko returned with a roll of bandages and a wet rag, wearing a kimono instead. Vergil was still seated on the floor with his eyes closed, though the bandages on his body were removed. Saeko blushed again from seeing Vergil's half naked form.

Vergil's body was a perfect build. His muscles were sleek and toned yet did not bulge out like bodybuilders would. There was not a trace of visible fat on his forearm. His white hair was now swept back, revealing his handsome and attractive face. However, Saeko noted that even his seated position, Vergil had not let his guard down. His position allowed the man to react to any threats to him, thus proving that he was an experienced warrior. Shaking away any thoughts, she knelt beside him and began to clean his torso.

**XXX**

Vergil's eyes opened slowly, staring at the girl who saved him. Vergil was confused. He was merely a stranger, why would this girl help them? They would never help one another unless it was for personal gain. Vergil also felt slightly uncomfortable at the close proximity of the girl. Vergil had been alone in the Netherworld ever since the death of their mother. He had to fend for himself, fighting against hordes of demons just to survive; Vergil was not used to people caring for him.

Vergil would admit that Saeko was a beautiful girl in his opinion. She held a natural beauty that rivaled even the succubi residing in the Netherworld. Yet Vergil could sense something within the girl, a darkness within her that Vergil could not decipher.

Vergil's thoughts slowly drifted to his battles with Dante at Temen-Ni-Gru. Dante was growing stronger and stronger as he ascended to the tower. Vergil had completely crushed Dante during their first encounter; but Dante fought him to a standstill in the second battle. In the final fight with Dante, Dante had managed to defeat him. But how? What was it that made Dante stronger!? Did that power stem from his vow to protect humans from demons? No, Vergil refused to believe that! So why!? Why was he so weak!? Vergil swore that he would surpass his father and yet Dante had surpassed himself! Now he stuck in another dimension surrounded by weak, pathetic humans, with no way to return to the Netherworld. What purpose did he have here? Nothing... He had no purpose... He had lost his chance and now...

"Vergil-san, are you okay?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder as the voice broke Vergil out of his thoughts. Looking up, he was surprised to see the concerned face of Saeko Busujima.

**XXX**

Saeko watched as the emotions within Vergil's eyes ranged from confusion to frustration and finally resignation. She felt the need to comfort him, though she didn't understand why, perhaps she saw the lifeless look flashed briefly in Vergil's eyes. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she called out to him in a soft tone.

"Vergil, are you alright?"

Surprise flashed across his face just for a moment before his face settled back into an expression of indifference. He shook his head and gave her a nod. "I am fine." Saeko nodded and prepared to wrap a new set of bandages on him. Vergil refused however, stating that he was fine and Saeko relented. She gathered her things and said.

"Vergil-san, Otou-sama stated that he wishes to speak to you when you are awake. Please follow me." Vergil nodded, standing up to follow her. She leaded Vergil through a corridor before cutting a path across the garden. After a while, she stopped in front of what appeared to be a large hall of sorts.

"Otou-sama, I have brought the man here." She said in Japanese.

"Thank you Saeko, tell him to come in and you may leave." A voice replied.

"Hai, Otou-sama." Saeko turned around to face Vergil. "My father will speak with you now. Please go inside." Saeko said in English and prepared to leave. Vergil's voice called out her and she stopped, turning her head to look at him.

"Thank you Saeko, for saving me and taking care of me." Saeko merely smiled in response.

"There is no need to thank me. Now please head inside, my father is waiting." She replied. She watched as Vergil went into the main hall before heading back to her room. Once inside, she leaned against the door, thinking of what to make of Vergil.

Vergil was an enigma to her. When they walked to the main hall, she noted that Vergil carried himself like a warrior. There were no wasted movements in his steps and he had his guard up the entire time. His eyes were darting around, observing his surroundings as he walked. Vergil could mask his emotion very well too, as shown when she tried to comfort him.

'_I wonder what Otou-sama wants with Vergil?_' Saeko mused as she got into her training clothes before heading out toward the dojo.

**XXX**

Vergil sat in a seiza position, his eyes trained on the form of Saeko's father.

He was a tall and slender man with broad shoulders. The man wore a loose gray kimono, revealing his well toned chest and muscles. A cane was placed on his left and to right was Yamato and his clothes which seemed to have been fixed when he was still unconscious. The man had a chiseled and angular face; a scar running across his left eye. He looked like he was somewhere in his thirties and the man's gray eyes seemed to stare into his very soul, his presence emanated a commanding and intimidating presence. Now most men would be sweating bullets by now, Vergil however, stared back at the man defiantly. Vergil had faced far worse and he refused to let a human stare him down like this. A full minute passed before the man started laughing, confusing Vergil.

"Hmph, you've got guts, I'll give you that." The man said in English before adopting a serious expression. "Now tell me, who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Vergil and I come from the United States." The man rose an eyebrow at that.

"A foreigner eh? Well my name is Kariya Busujima and I believe you've met my daughter Saeko." Vergil nodded as the man continued. "Now, when my daughter found you two days ago, you were covered in wounds. Normally I wouldn't stick my nose in other people's business, but since you were brought into my home, I must know if you were involved in anything that would bring danger to my household. So Vergil-san, tell me the truth and if I detect any hint of deceit, I will turn you over to the police immediately," the man ended with a menacing tone. Vergil inwardly scoffed at the threat, like these humans could harm him. However, Vergil was now stuck in a new world and he needed to know more; plus this man's daughter had saved his life. While Vergil loathed to admit it, he owed this man a life debt. Luckily Vergil came up with a cover story when he was resting from before.

"A couple days ago, I participated in a kendo tournament which I won. One of the participants who I presume was from a wealthy family approached after the tournament and demanded a rematch as he was not satisfied with the results. Since I did not want any trouble, I was taken to his residence where we commenced our duel. It was a best out of three matches and I defeated him soundly. The man was furious at his loss and sent his men after me. I tried to escape but they managed to corner me in an alley. I did my best to fend them off but there were too many of them. They assaulted me while the man stood there gloating. One of his men had a switchblade where I was then slashed across the chest before stabbing me in the stomach twice. After they were done, they left me there. I was still conscious after the beating so I wandered aimlessly, trying to find help. My sense of direction was gone and I was too disoriented. Somehow, I stumbled before your household where my strength finally left me and I collapsed. The next thing I knew, I was taken into your household by our daughter. If it weren't for your daughter, I would died, Mr Busujima." The man hummed in thought, digesting the story which Vergil told him.

How Vergil came up with this story was because he had Yamato with him, Kariya would most likely assume he was either a samurai or a Kendo practitioner. So he came up with a story about him entering in a kendo tournament and the jealousy and anger of a rich man losing to him would spur the man to challenge Vergil again. Upon his second loss, the man would have Vergil beaten up to satisfy himself and his wounded pride. That way, there would be a reason to his wounds and should Kariya ask him why he had not heard of the tournament, Vergil could say that the kendo tournament was held behind closed doors. Unfortunately for Vergil, he had failed to mention how his back was injured, which Kariya noticed.

"I see... Then what of the cause for your injured back? When we tended to your wounds, your back was completely purple; as if you had fallen from a great height." Kariya said, eyeing Vergil as he continued. "You said you participated in a kendo tournament, then what was the reason for carrying an actual weapon?" He finished, gesturing to Yamato.

'_This man is smarter than he looks, I have to be careful here..._' Vergil mentally noted, preparing to ask the man's question. He didn't get a chance though...

"Tell me, what is your last name?" Vergil was slightly confused by this but answered Kariya.

"My last name is Sparda." Kariya nodded before standing up, taking Yamato in his hand. Kariya unsheathed the O-katana, getting Vergil to tense up as the man inspected the blade before speaking in a low, menacing tone.

"Interesting... How very interesting... Did you know that before you appeared before my household, there were reports of a small meteor crashing into this city." Kariya twirled the blade around a couple of times. "It left a huge crater in a park not far from here. And it just so happens that the path from that park that lead straight to my home. What a coincidence eh?" Vergil prepared himself to fight when Kariya's next words made his blood run cold. "So tell me, Vergil Sparda... What is a son of Sparda doing here?"

A look of pure shock appeared on Vergil's face until a cold expression replaced it. It disappeared as quickly as it came and confusion took its place when Kariya sheathed Yamato and knelt before him.

"Forgive me, Sparda-san. I merely wanted to confirm if you are truly a son of Sparda and your reaction proved it." Kariya said. When Vergil didn't take Yamato from his hands, Kariya looked up to see the look of confusion on Vergil's face. "Ah, fear not Sparda-san. I will explain how I possess the knowledge of your father's legacy." Vergil merely nodded, still skeptical and cautious of Kariya. As they both sat down in their respective seats, Kariya began to tell his tale.

"Long ago, we, the Busujima family were the protectors of the throne of Japan for centuries, even until now. However, several centuries ago the lands were plagued by mysterious creatures. The accounts of their description were vague but they were mostly described as red-eyed hooded beings wielding scythes. The land was in chaos upon the emergence of these creatures and there was nothing anyone could do; the creatures were too strong for Imperial army and casualties were mounting. It was said that during those dark times, a mysterious, lone warrior from the foreign lands appeared and began slaying the creatures. The warrior was said to be able to slaughter entire hordes of creatures and with his help, the Imperial army slowly pushed the creatures back. Eventually, the warrior was said to have sealed the creatures away and sent them back to their world. The man was brought before the Emperor so that he may show his gratitude to the warrior who saved the lands from those creatures. The man refused everything the Emperor gave him and said he did not need anything from them. When they asked for the name of their savior, he only said the word, 'Sparda'. The next day, the man mysteriously disappeared and no one had seen him ever since. Thus the legend of Sparda was born in our lands. A shrine was built in memory of the foreign warrior who rescued the lands from the evil creatures." Kariya finished, allowing Vergil to digest what he had just heard. After a few minutes, Vergil spoke up.

"How did you know I am a son of Sparda and how did you know that Sparda had sons in the first place?" Kariya nodded.

"To answer your first question, Sparda had white hair slicked back almost in the same manner as yours. You also bear an uncanny resemblance to Sparda and the most important thing, the O-katana you possess. Accounts depicted that Sparda mostly wielded a broadsword in combat, though he was seen wielding an an O-katana in combat as well when he fought the creatures. The description of the O-katana he wielded, it's the same one you are currently holding. Look." Placing Yamato in front of Vergil, Kariya took a scroll from his sleeve and unfurled it, showing Vergil a picture of his father wielding Rebellion in his hands; Yamato was tied to his waist and the Perfect amulet was seen around his neck. Kariya placed the scroll down and took Vergil's coat and undershirt, placing them before Vergil. "There's also the fact that you possess the same Amulet he wore around his neck. Need I continue?" Kariya asked. Vergil let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"No, I believe you. However, this brings forth another question. Why are you telling me all of this?" Kariya smiled approvingly before a grim expression settled on his face.

"Because Sparda left behind a warning to my ancestors before he left. His exact words were: 'I have sealed the demons away but they will find a way to escape. They will use any means necessary by manipulating the hearts and minds of humans. You must ensure that they do not succeed or else this world shall fall into chaos once more.' These words were passed down from generation to generation. Now those words have reached my ears and I must uphold the oath that my ancestors swore; to protect the world from demons and ensure that no one must free them from their prison." Kariya said with conviction.

"And your daughter?" Vergil inquired.

Kariya shook his head, "I have not informed her of the existence of demons. She is too young and it is not her time yet. However I must warn you, Vergil-san. There is an organization known as the Umbrella Corporation, which seeks to free the demons. The Umbrella Corporation is a giant conglomerate which operates ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets; including pharmaceuticals and medical equipment along with top-secret operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also has a more benevolent public face for the ignorant masses, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods." Kariya paused for a moment to allow Vergil to digest this information.

"That is all just a facade for the real Umbrella Corporation. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a malevolent paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and paramilitary operations. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. They will stop at nothing to further their own goals, even if it means allowing the world to descend into chaos and anarchy. They must be stopped at all costs. So now I ask of you," Vergil was caught off guard when Kariya appeared before him in a groveling position. "Please help us, son of Sparda. I understand that I am asking a lot of you but I fear that alone I cannot stop Umbrella Corporation and their ambitions to rule the world. With your help, we might just stand a chance. What say you, son of Sparda?"

To say that Vergil was surprised was an understatement. Never before had he seen a human go through such lengths to convince him and to put aside his pride to beg for his aid, Vergil's respect for the man went up. Vergil closed his eyes in thought. Since Vergil was stuck in this dimension with no way back to his own world, his goal to surpass his father was gone. Vergil had lost that chance and with that, his purpose as well. And now this man wants him to protect humanity from demons? How amusing...

Kariya was surprised when Vergil started chuckling, until it turned into full blown laughter. As Vergil calmed down, he dressed himself; tying the amulet around his neck and taking Yamato in his hands before giving the man his answer.

"How amusing... How amusing indeed. To think I would actually find a human who is willing to risk everything to save the world... And to think he could do something that not even I, a son of Sparda would do. You want my aid? Then you shall have it! I, Vergil Sparda shall aid you in defending this world. Show me, Kariya Busujima! Prove to me that this worthless, pathetic cesspool is still worth saving. Prove to me that humans are not as pathetic and weak as I once thought!" Vergil replied, a confident smirk set on his face. Kariya stood up from his position and stuck out a hand to which Vergil accepted.

'_This may be fun... Show me the strength of humans that Dante fought tooth and nail for. Prove me wrong and show me that humanity is still worth protecting..._' Vergil thought as they shook hands.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Well that's the first chapter of the rewrite.

Now the pairing for this is Vergil x Saeko and the romance won't start until later in the story because right now Vergil doesn't really care about having a relationship and Saeko is only attracted to Vergil's looks and strength but there will be moments between them which will progress their relationship further. I hope I managed to keep Vergil in character this time with the exception of a few OOC moments in this chapter.

For those who might be confused as to how Sparda appeared in the world of HotD, I will explain here. Sparda had used Yamato to close the Hell Gate and since Yamato was capable of cutting even dimensional barriers, Sparda should have been able to travel between dimensions since he had completely mastered Yamato. There are also a few characters used in this fanfiction and I think everyone should know who the scientist is. If there are any questions please PM me and I will answer you all to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything.

Anyways, I hope you like the rewritten version of A Devil Among the Dead. I will try to update if I have time as college and work have me tied down here.

Please read and review and again, I accept any and all form of criticism. Please give me your feedback, it means a lot to me. Thanks!


End file.
